Past meets present
by amy1232000
Summary: What will happen when the london institue meets modern day New York institute? Will they discover eachothers secerets? And what will happen when Will and Jace's personalities clash? To what langths will they go to hurt eachother? Rated T because i'm paranoid. :) R&R Has Jessa, Cill, Clace and a little bit of Malec and Sizzy at the end!
1. Chapter 1

NEW YORK 2013

The New York institute was bustling with preparations for departure.

"Jace will you put that down!" Marsye ordered.

Jace shrugged and plopped everyone's luggage down. Clary giggled as Jace rolled his eyes.

"Ugh," Isabelle groaned. "Can't Idris survive one month without us?"

"No one can survive that long without my presence." Jace said.

Magnus walked in with Alec trailing after him like a lost puppy.

"Now Marsye darling, this portal is for you only. It will take you directly to the counsel." Marsye nodded her head and gave each of the Lightwood children a peck on the cheek before giving Jace a final stern look and stepping through the portal.

"Well then, Aline should be waiting for you at her house… goodbye Alec darling." Magnus said with a flourish.

Clary stepped up and drew her own portal since Magnus and Alec were to indulged in each others lips to open it. She added a new rune at the bottom of the portal, not knowing what it exactly was just that it was for portals.

Jace noticing the portals completion ripped Alec off of Magnus and into the portal following him quickly so Magnus didn't have time to curse him.

Isabelle noting her brother's departure jumped through next, leaving Clary scrambling after them.

LONDON INSTITUTE (the 18 hundreds):

"Well then, another one of Henry's inventions is exploding." Will said to the drawing room as a buzzing sound filled the room.

"Will, he's in the crypt. It's too loud to be that far away." Tessa reasoned. Charlotte gave her a thankful, yet doubtful look.

A portal swirling an angry purple opened behind Charlotte's desk and with a yelp she deserted it.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes toppled onto the ground wearing a strange ensemble. He looked far too much like Will for Tessa's liking but he looked more subtle.

"Ugh!" groaned the boy as another golden haired boy landed on top of him.

"Get off me Jace!" Howled the boy on the bottom. Looking down the boy that must be Jace smirked.

"Actually you're quiet comfortable Alec,"

Just as he said it a black hair girl with mud like eyes fell out of the still glowing portal and onto her lap beside the boys. None of them were noticing the Londoners yet.

The girl sprung up and helped Alec up from under Jace.

"Thanks Izzy," Alec said dusting himself off.

Jace though stayed on the ground with his arms open like waiting to catch a parcel. Then a fireball tipped through the portal just as it closed.

Jace caught the ginger with emerald eyes and helped her up after himself. The girl blushed and then paused, turning to look at us.

"Jace, mundies? I think we landed in a historical re-enactment club." The girl whispered, but of course we could all hear her.

"Nah Clary, runes, on that one." Jace nodded to Jem. Quickly I took his hand.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Will asked unkindly.

Jace just pushed Clary behind him. Alec came to stand in front of her in a brotherly gesture rather than protective one and Isabelle went to the other side of Jace, a whip uncoiling itself around her wrist.

"Oh no!" Charlotte glared at Will. "They are the guests, we shall introduce ourselves first. Charlotte Branwell, you will meet my husband Henry later. This is Jem Carstairs, Tessa Gray and Will Herondale."

At the last name the newcomers all froze. Jace was the first to speak.

"Jace, and this is Isabelle," He gestured to his left. "Alec and Clary." He said pulling the short red head out from behind him.

"What century is it?" Clary asked eyeing their cloths and the room's décor.

"The 19th," Jem replied quickly and sceptically.

They all turned to statues exchanging glances and Clary whimpered sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TID Cassandra Clare does **

Tessa hesitantly took a step forward. Jace took Clary into another protective stance but Clary just looked up at him as if to say that she could handle it.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Will asked bluntly ignoring the glares from Tessa and Charlotte.

"Cloths," Isabelle replied inspecting her nails.

Jem step forward to stand beside Tessa. "Where are you from?" He asked politely.

"New York," Alec replied cautiously.

"Really?" Tessa exclaimed. "My the fashion does change quickly!"

Clary nodded in encouragement. "Oh yes! But do you think we could find some English cloths, we wouldn't want to stand out!" She laughed half heartedly.

A buzzing noise sounded from Jace's front pocket.

"Crap!" He exclaimed taking out a little gadget.

"Swearing in front of woman? What customs do you have in America?"

"Pardon me," Jace said dryly, then in a lower tone to Clary. "Low battery… not that it matters." Slipping the little thing into his pocket.

"I'll go get Sophie to find you all some new cloths. Tessa take the girls to some of the spare rooms, and Will and Jem do you mind?" Charlotte pleaded silently with Will for half a minute to behave before she left.

"Come along then!" Snapped Will to Jace. "You'll fit into some of my cloths."

"Alec you can come with me, I think I might have something to fit you." Jem offered politely. Alec looked relieved that he wasn't stuck with Will and pleased with himself followed Jem.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you," Tessa said.

"You too," Clary answered, but Isabelle didn't look up from her nails. "Isabelle, you can examine your cuticles later! Let's go!" Clary sighed.

"Fine," She growled looking dangerous.

Tessa turned and without looking behind her walked expertly down the Institutes halls. With the occasional turn her and there she arrived in a brightly lit hallway.

"Take your pick," Tessa said with a flourish towards a few sets of doors.

Isabelle walked into the closest without saying thanks and closed the door.

"She's not usually this irritable," Clary assured Tessa. "She's just jet legged."

Tessa gave Clary a knowing smile and acknowledged Clary's thanks with a nod before leaving to no doubt find the library.

MEANWHILE JACE AND WILL…

"Here," Will tossed a few sets of cloths to Jace.

"Now I don't know much about girls, but I'm sure they don't like it when you intercept their mail." Jace waved Tessa's letters to Nate in Will's face. He snatched them and growled looking for a snide comment.

"That hot ginger, Clary is it? Do you think you could introduce us?" Will asked. He had seen the way they looked at each other and it seemed like the right place to hit.

"No. She already has me and doesn't need you," Jace spat, thinking to himself that she didn't need another Herondale.

"Really? But she looked so available." Will pushed.

"Its unfortunate for you that the girl you love doesn't love you back. Yes I do see the way you look at her." Jace threatened.

Will was quiet at that planning silently to find a way to take away everything Jace loved just to have something he didn't.

LATER WITH JESSAMINE AND WILL…

"What do you want Will?" Jessie asked while she moved baby Jessie into the nurseries rocking chair with her mother.

"Have you met the New Yorkers yet?"

"Yes, there's something strange about them. But Jace, he's one shadow hunter I wouldn't mind getting to know."

"Yes, well do you think you can make it look like you and he are kissing? Just long enough for Clary to see?"

"Yes, I would be delighted," Then she added. "What is my payment?"

"Jace perhaps, if all goes well he will be single and sad by the end of the night."

"You want me to break up and relationship so you can have the girl? Why that might be the first thing you have ever said that has made sense." Jessie looked away from her dolls.

"Fantastic, go to his room and get snogging before 7:00 I will escort Clary to Jace's room then!" Will said excitedly.

For once things were going his way. And in all truth the reason Will wanted Clary was not because she was Jace's, but because she was beautiful and kind. She was everything Tessa was, but she held a different kind of shyness and vulnerability yet strength.

"If all goes well…" He whispered under his breath. "I may forget about Tessa with Clary."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TID Cassandra Clare does! **

JACE IS IN HIS ROOM AND JESSAMINE IS COMING IN…

"Hello Jace." Jessie giggled seductively.

"Jessamine," Jace said with a nod.

"Why Jace call me Jessie! You are handsome aren't you?"

"Thank you… Jessie." Jace acknowledged uncomfortable. Jessie slipped beside Jace on his mattress cooing softly to the sound of her name.

Then taking a glance at the sun out of the window and knowing it was time she began to kiss him. Jace struggled vigorously but she was like a leech.

"Off," He groaned. But she just continued kissing him waiting for Will to come, not that she wasn't enjoying herself! She thought he was a delightful kisser, even if he wasn't kissing her back.

"Jess…" Jace said trying to roll away. It felt so wrong, so forceful and wet not at all like Clary.

"J-ja-ce?" A voice quivered from the door. Horrified Jace finally separated himself for Jessamine and saw none other than Clary standing in the door way. Will stood behind her looking pleased with himself and Jace felt a hot surge of hatred towards his ancestor.

"Clary!" Jace cried out as she darted down the hall wiping furiously at her tearstained cheeks.

WILL AND CLARY WALKING TO JACE'S ROOM (time elapse…)

"Thank you Will, I think I would've gotten lost if you hadn't shown up," Clary said. Will looked down at the tiny red head and smirked the Herondale's famous smirk.

"No problem," Will said, leading her down the final hallway to Jace's bedroom. "Ah here we are."  
He gestured to the door nearest to them and Clary took the lead. Will immediately knew Jessie had kept her promise as he heard moaning from in the room. He felt a pang as Clary looking heart wrenched opened the door.

"J-ja-ce?" She quivered.

Jace shoved Jessie off of him, and Jessamine winked at us. Jace didn't even glance at Will, his eyes were sent on Clary's looking horrified with himself.

Clary turned on her heel and ran down the hall towing Will after her and ignoring Jace's pleas echoing down the hall.

"Clary! Listen to me!"

"No you listen to me Jonathon Christopher" Jace flinched at the name. "I loved you, but I can see that's not the case for you." She wiped furiously at her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"No," Jace began.

Jessamine strolled up from behind Jace, if she was going to do this she was going to do it right.

"Same time tomorrow," Jessie pecked Jace on the cheek and walked away winking at Clary as she passed.

"Come along Clary," Will cooed as she burst into another bought of tears.

"Thank you Will," She sniffed turning and leaving Jace standing alone.

TESSA AND JEM AND THE LIGHTWOOD CHILDREN (Alec, Isabelle)

"Your library is much larger than the one in New York," Alec examined.

"Yes, one of the largest in all the Clave I hear," Jem said sitting himself comfortably in a chair near the fire. Tessa moved to sit beside Jem taking his hand in hers.

"So you are engaged? Or so I've heard," Isabelle eyed their entwined fingers,

"Yes," Jem replied happily. I smiled at him, I was had finally chosen. Jem… Jem was my choice and ever since I made it my heart has no longer ached in two.

"If you stay another week you may attend the wedding," Tessa offered.

"That is very generous," Alec hesitated. "But we hope to back to our ti-institute very soon."

He looked anxiously at Isabelle as she glared at him. Jem and Tessa watched their silent argument for a few minutes before Isabelle noticed them again and grabbed her brother's arm.

"Excuse us," She growled.

The two sat left in the library listening to the dying argument of the pair before speaking again.

"Well that was odd," Jem mused.

"Explain to me, I know you are great at reading people and lip sinking after years with Will."

Jem nodded in agreement. "Well something about wrong time, a 21st century and a few other people. One named Simon I think."

"Maybe you have lost your touch?" Tessa asked fiddling with a piece of his hair.

"Perhaps," He chuckled.

**Hey guys guess what? This is fun! I love writing this so just for some more fun I am writing a funny TMI (only) truth or dare fanfiction! It will hopefully be up soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TID Cassandra Clare does **

JACE…

Jace stood alone in the hallway. Just stood there. What had just happened? Then it hit him as Clary's bobbing red hair disappeared with Will. His flipping ancestor!

Jace groaned pulling his hands through his tousled gold hair and slowly walked to his room. He sat on his bed fixing the sheets were blasted Jessie had sat.

Standing slowly he pulled himself out of the door and to Alec's room in hopes of him being there. He wasn't disappointed.

"Alec! You're so stupid! They can't know anything; it might mess up the future!"

"You've been watch to many movies with Clary and Simon these days." Alec sighed.

Jace walked in not bothering to knock.

"Jace?" Isabelle looked astonished. "Are you crying?"

Jace felt his moist and warm cheeks. "I guess I am," He said, his voice cracking.

"What happened?" Alec asked looking nervous nothing made Jace cry, nothing.

Jace shook his head "I don't know," And he launched into the story.

Isabelle and Alec never moved or interrupted and when he was done they sat in silence.

"But Jace it was just a misunderstanding!" Isabelle laughed shakily like she didn't really believe what she was hearing. "I'll talk some sense into Clary!"

"Thanks Izzy," Jace groaned internally he was doomed.

"I think we need to find a warlock to help us get home," Alec said sounding eager. He thought that maybe just maybe they could find HIS warlock.

"No we need Clary; she's the one who made the ruin and we need her to draw it again." Izzy stated.

"Fine," Growled Alec.

"Iz maybe you should go and find her. Heaven knows she won't talk to me and Alec won't push her to do it," Jace said matter-of-factly pushing Isabelle out of the door.

ISABELLE FOUND CLARY AND WILL…

"Clary?" Isabelle asked uncertainly. Izzy's eyes widened at the sight of Will and her embracing as Clary sobbed and laughed at the same time into Will's shoulder.

"Izzy!" Clary exclaimed only lifting her head so Isabelle could see her wide teary green eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"No," Clary said blandly as Will hugged her closer to his chest.

"Please, it's about arrangements to go home," Iz said hoping she'd get the point.

Will froze at this and he turned to glare at Isabelle. "Why so soon?" He asked.

"Because," Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, Will I'll talk to you at dinner?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Will said giving her a final squeeze smiling and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing with him?" Isabelle shrieked. What Iz didn't know was that Will was eavesdropping.

"He's nice Iz, and he listens. He's like an improved Jace. I like him Izzy."

"You shouldn't get attached to these people!" Isabelle hissed.

"Why not? I got attached to your family and look what happened! My brother killed yours and my heart is now broken! Isabelle I need someone right now and Will is being a great best friend. He's like Simon but with some of my favourite parts of Jace." Clary whined.

"Because we are going home! Pack up your things say your goodbyes and draw us a portal!" Isabelle demanded.

"No," Clary said.

"No?" Isabelle sounded out as though tasting the word itself.

"No," Clary repeated. "I'm not going to help you; I think I might stay here a while."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "But Clary… you're are only way home." Isabelle stuttered.

Isabelle never stuttered and Jace never cried; it was a day full of new records.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI or TID series' Cassandra Clare does!**

IZZY TALKING TO JACE AND ALEC…

"Bad news guys," Isabelle fidgeted.

"Clary still hates me?" Jace asked miserably.

"Yes," Isabelle snapped. "But no. She won't help us."

"What!" Jace and Alec screeched at the same time.

"She won't help us!" Izzy hollered effectively shutting them up.

"But what are we going to do?" Jace asked. "She's our only way home! Our fate rests in her hands…" Her adorable, soft and loving hands. Jace thought to himself sadly.

"Warlock?" Alec asked a little bit too hopefully.

"No! For the angels sake Alec getting a warlock will do nothing!" Isabelle hissed. "We need Clary, but she and Will" She spat his name like venom almost hating him as much as Jace himself. "Have other plans. She won't leave with him reminding her of the best parts of her favourite boys on earth." Isabelle sounded bitter.

"Who are her favourite boys? Will and Clary? But their from different time eras!" Jace practically screamed.

"Shhhhhhh," Alec hushed looking down the hall to see if any one had heard them, satisfied he slipped back into his room. "Jace, she's just being over emotional right now, let her calm down. She'll come to her senses!"

"She will not," Clary walked in holding onto the crook of the elbow of none other than the devil himself. "Because SHE is happy here and doesn't want to return to New York. Though considering your circumstances will happily escort you home." Everyone except Will heard the dual meanings to her words. "You would do well to inform me ASAP," She said glancing at Will after her abbreviation, but he hardly seemed to notice he was so engrossed in examining and getting to know every freckle on her face.

With a final sweep of the room she left and glanced over her shoulder lingering her gaze on Jace before turning down the hall and laughing like she used to laugh for Jace at something Will had said.

TESSA, JEM, JESSAMINE AND WILL AND CLARY….

Tessa and Jem sat on a loveseat in the sitting room opposite Will and Clary who sat on a matching couch. Jessamine was otherwise unengaged as she sat on the other side of the room with needlework draped over her skirts.

Placing an affectionate hand on Clary's knee Will sat so close to Clary their whole sides were touching.

"So you are courting now? Already?" Tessa sounded alarmed and hurt.

"He's been so kind." Clary said shyly.

"And she's perfect," Will smiled proudly, smirking as Clary flushed a flattering colour of rose.

"Will," Clary started clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jem smiled. "Will is being sincere, I can feel it. He hasn't looked at somebody like this for a long time." Jem smiled at Tessa remembering moths before when Will stopped looking at Tessa like she was the only girl in the world. It had been a relief for him truly. Jem just couldn't bear to hurt his parabati.

With both girls now blushing they all walked down to dinner were the Lightwood children were already waiting.

Clary wondered absently if they were packed already. She secretly hoped only Jace would leave. She couldn't bear to have to see Jace everyday now.

"Jessie you've been quiet nice tonight, even dare I say liveable are you feeling alright?" Will asked only looking up from Clary then.

"Actually I am having a headache," Jessie sniffed.

"Its called karma," Clary whispered so low only Will could here. He stifled his laughter, wondering what he did to deserve Clary.

BACK TO THOSE LIGHTWOOD KIDS WE ALL LOVE…

"Where are they?" Jace paced the dining hall.

Isabelle didn't even glance at Jace as they continued their whispered conversation.

Charlotte and Henry walked in arm in arm followed by the girl Sophie they had met when she had woken them up.

"Ah you're here," Charlotte said. "Good we need to prepare for the duration of your stay that is if you are staying permanently?"

"We aren't sure yet," Isabelle said quickly.

"Well I like guests," Henry said thoughtfully before pulling up a chair. Alec thought he looked a little bit like Clary with his freckles and red hair.

"Clary though has already talked to me. So I thought you would too. Oh well it seems Will and her have a connection. Wouldn't that be wonderful he hasn't ever looked at anyone like that since… well Tessa." Charlotte sighed. "Tragic love always happens in books but one happened just under our noses, of course you children have probably never heard of such a thing."

Jace snorted at this but sat down and began drinking the tea in front of him. It seemed to his satisfaction because he licked his lips.

Just as he did this the great doors opened and admitted Tessa and Jem in contact as always and Will and Clary laughing together like nothing was wrong in the world. Jessamine walked in behind them looking as grumpy as always.

"We have an announcement," Will declared smiling affectionately down at Clary. "I am now courting lovely Miss… what is your last name darling?"

The four exchanged looks.

"Fray," Clary said slowly and the Lightwoods let out breaths they had been holding.

"Miss Fray," Will said.

As they sat Jace just looked at his shoes. Maybe it was time for a warlocks help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI OR TID... CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

TESSA AND SOPHIE (poor Sophie has been neglected )…

"Sophie, have you talked to Will lately?" Tessa asked softly as Sophie helped her into her night cloths.

"Why yes miss," Sophie said tip toeing around Tessa's hidden message.

"And Clary too?" Tessa pushed farther.

"Yes I have. All done Miss Tessa have a good night," Sophie said hurriedly.

"Wait! What do you think about her?"

"She's a darling girl and Will is lucky to have her," Sophie said it was blatantly obvious she wanted to be anywhere but here. Sighing Tessa dismissed Sophie and climbed into her bed.

Why did she even care? She was engaged to Jem, soon to be married! But Clary made Will look so soft and happy. Then she remembered Jace, sad and subdued. Why was she feeling so jealous of the little beautiful red head that two handsome men were fighting for? She had Jem, Jem oh Jem. Yes she would have Jem, but for how long?

JACE AND THE LIGHTWOOD KIDS…

Jace lay on his bed staring unblinking at a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling.

"Are you even listening? Or are you just going to lay there?" Isabelle demanded her usual bossy self.

"Actually I am enjoying having my heart torn to pieces. I think I might go out into the institute were I can see the love of my life with that idiot." Jace snapped.

"Jace, Clary's in love with you. You! Just give her time," Alec said softly.

Jace looked at his parabati out of the corner of his eye. Alec looked a little bit lost and sad, Clary had become apart of their family. And it seemed like she could leave just as quickly as she had come in.

"I know," Jace said finally.

WILL AND JEM (yep the brotherhood we all want to be apart of!)

Jem's face brightened as Will walked into his room. Jem had noticed that Will's walk had a new jump in his step and didn't doubt it was because of Clary.

"You look happy," Jem observed.

"Mmmm?" Will asked coming out of his own world.

"Do you know how long Clary's going to stay?"

"No, but as long as Blondie stays out of it she might stay for a while." Will said smugly.

"What did you do Will?" Jem groaned.

"Well I just needed Clary a little motivation for breaking up with Jace so Jessamine kissed him in front of Clary," Will said slowly watching Jem carefully for a reaction.

"What? You need to fix this Will," Jem said sadly he didn't want to be the reason for his parabati's sadness… again.

JACE AND CHARLOTTE…

Charlotte sat at the grand oak desk in the library sorting through the mail the institute had received.

"Jace?" Charlotte exclaimed, surprised.

"Charlotte… I need to tell you something. In hopes that you could help us," Jace said.

"Sit then," Charlotte gestured to a comfy armchair opposite her desk. And Jace told her the whole story leaving nothing out except for the part where he teased Will.

When he was finished Charlotte fainted, but not before saying "Henry, me. Fairchild," Her hands flew to her stomach and she collapsed.

ALEC AND CLARY…

"Clary you need to come back with us," Alec whined.

"No I don't. Alec I like it here," Clary sighed doodling with a quill on a piece of parchment.

"How about drawing? You don't have many materials here! How about woman's rights, wars and what about us? Your mom and Luke! What will we tell her? And how about Jonathon, are you just going to leave us with him?"

Clary sniffed, "No. I have a plan,"

Jace sauntered in the room staring at Clary. "So do I, but we need you Clary."

"Out." Clary said dangerously.

"Will you help us?"

"OUT!" Roared Clary. Jace backed out, "meet us in the drawing room after dinner tomorrow." And they were both gone.

Flopping onto her bed Clary thought sadly of all the things Alec had said. He was right.


End file.
